She's Beautiful
by Isabelle
Summary: He watches her from across the room, he can always read her better from the back stands. Season 7, B/S of course


She's Beautiful

Isabelle

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and ME own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 'Meet Virginia' belongs to the music group Train

Summary: He watches her from across the room, he can always read her better from the back stands.

A/N: Thanks to Heller for the BETA, this kinda came to me while listening to Meet Virginia by Train.

Spoilers: General Season 7

------ -----------

He thinks she's beautiful, even standing there, make-up-less, flat-haired and too thin.

She's perfect. Addressing her troops like a true general who neither forgives nor forgets.

He walks around the room, watching her as she talks, one hand on her waist, the other giving orders. Thin fingers that have so much power.

She's slightly hunched and if she lives to be 100 she'll have a hump, but he loves the hump anyway, because it's part of her back and her back connects to her legs.

She flips her bangs over her hair carelessly, not caring of her appearance. She only drinks coffee in the morning, her bangs share a taste of it.

He can stare at her for hours, until her lines blur and it's just Buffy, until there's nothing but the woman there covered by this god-given power that no one can take, even if she had no strength.

Physicality is nothing but a muscle.

She's a queen on her own throne, parading her own shadow, unabashed by criticism because it's her kingdom and I'm her faithful servant.

She works like there's no tomorrow, all the while her nose crinkles.

She wears heels when she fights, otherwise it doesn't feel right...plus it makes her reach the 5 foot line.

She hates as much as she loves and that makes her human, the sun follows her even in the night when it's hidden upon clouds.

When she speaks on the phone she rests her head on her right shoulder and massages her left.

He can tell when she's thinking of her future because she leans forward and places her chin on her left palm. Her eyes always drift though her gaze is unwavering.

She can never sleep until all is at peace, because her confidence makes her. She strides with a purpose, like there are no walls before her.

She wears her pants a little too low and likes to play with her back pockets, and when she smiles...

When she smiles, she glows.

And she loves to play hide and seek with him, until he's crazy with confusion but she only does it so she can get closer.

When she does something wrong it takes her a year to confess but it's alright with him because he'd gladly carry her sins.

Meet the Slayer.

Meet Buffy Summers.

She's his goddess in sunless nights, she's the wind that never sleeps, she's the storm that always comes and she's the life he never found.

Her father hates him and wishes better for her, because he can see the way she catches his eyes and gives him knowing smiles. Like they've seen each other naked, like they have broken all the barriers but one. Love.

And love is only a lake away.

Her sister detests him because he loves her more, and she'll never be more than his Nibblet.

Her friends are untrusting of him, he'll always be a killer to them but she's become a saint in her eyes. They think she can swim more, catch more fish, they think she can find normality but they don't know her the way he does.

They can't tell when she wants to fight, when she wants to scream, she just wants to be normal when she no longer want to be a queen.... she'll throw her crown out the window if it meant freedom.

They watch as he catches her eye.

The moment stops and does a 360 degree circle.

He blinks.

Walks out.

Out the back porch.

She stops and turns.

Looks at them and smiles.

She needs to do something. Everyone or nothing is their motto.

She just wants to live her life, all she does is think of her life. Her life is nothing without him. And they know this.

So when she follows him out the door, they say nothing.

They say nothing as they stay out all night.

At the morning table there'll be stares, but no words.

No one knows what it's like to be them.

She's a friend, a slayer, a sister and a daughter to them.

She's beautiful to him.

----------

The End


End file.
